The scars we leave behind
by cutipiepanda
Summary: Lucy heartfilia a cello player after her house is burned down is forced to move into her mother's friends house, the Dragneels. She also meets jock of fairy tail academy, Natsu dragneel. Will she be able to survive living there with the hateful natsu? or warm up to him?- summary changed
1. my life

Lucy Heartfilia, fifteen years old and a cello player. The cello is my passion, I could play anywhere if I wanted to. I currently attend paradise academy, no social life and no friends. Sad huh? I'm used to it really. But onward with the story.

This is a story of my life.

As I walk to my front door I open my school bag for my house key. I guess mom isn't back yet. Usually she's home first. As I open the door I look around the house, no one's home. I stretch my arms "I'm home" I say and drop my school bag and close the door. I head towards my room to change out of my school uniform. It's a gray sweater with the paradise academy insignia sewn on it with a black skirt to match. I yawn and fall onto my bed and grab my phone. I scroll down my Facebook news feed and check for any new notifications. ''no new notifications" its says on the screen. I sigh and drop my phone on the bed and head towards my closet. I search for my cello, It was given to me from my dad before he got sick. I smile as I grab the musical instrument.

As I head down stairs I hear the front door open and close, I check to see who it is. My mom of course. I smile at her as she smiles back. "Heading towards the garden again?" she asks me. I nod my head "i'm still practicing my solo and the garden is he only quiet place for me" I say as I touch the main floor. "I'll be starting dinner then" she says as she heads towards the kitchen.

I look outside and and open the back door. I breath in the fresh air and exhale deeply. I start to walk towards the chair I put outside since I love to play my cello outside. My eyes scroll around the backyard, everywhere is filled with flowers and sorts of plants. I smile and look at how beautiful the tulips are. My mom's favorite flower. As I reach the chair I sit down and search for my phone. I panic since I forgot I left it in my room. "shit" I say under my breath. Oh well. I grab out my 'magic wand' I like to call my bow that since it is kind of a magic wand, well to me. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I slowly breath as I remember the notes for Beethoven's sonata no.3. I clutch my 'magic wand' and start to play the musical notes…

Time goes slow for me as I play.

Lost in the song I lose track of time and I hear my mom calling for me. "dinner's ready lucy!" my mother shouts at me. "coming" I yell back towards her. I stand up and dust my self of and gather my cello and head inside for dinner.

I head towards my room again and out the cello back into my closet. I have this… feeling I can't explain. Oh well I think as I head down stairs. Again I hear the front door open. "Igneel!" I hear my mom shout. I hear two people laughing. I look and see my mom's long known friend, Igneel. I smile and rush towards him. Almost tackling him to the ground from hugging him. I haven't seen him since I was seven or nine I think. I believe it was after my dad died I never seen him. "long time no see lucy" he says as he hugs me back. "oh igneel!how's grandine doing?never mind how are you doing?" my mom says almost out of breath. "fine, She just got back from a trip to Oregon." Igneel says as my mom leads him to the living room.

That entire evening we sat and talked and ate dinner. I think my mom needed to see him since they've known each other since thy were kids. As we laugh igneel turns to look at me. "so lucy, hows your cello playing going?" he asks me as he takes a sip of wine. "good, I got a solo at this auditorium in a musical opera thing" I say and look at my mom. Proud shining in her eyes. He look at me with wide eyes. "That's great lucy!" igneel says as he comes over to hug me. I smile, feeling proud.

As I head upstairs and grab this book I was reading, It was about this young couple in love and how their lives are and stuff. It's sort of good but not really my taste. I put my headphones in and put on Tokyo by imagine dragons and start to read. I still have that feeling from earlier, probably proudness or something.

Smoke, black smoke comes from under my door. The room smells of burnt paper and wood. It's almost choking. I start to cough and I open the door. On the roof flames burn and on the side of the stair railing fire burns the wood. I cover my mouth with my sleeve and run down the steps. I stop as the roof falls down in front of my. My eyes burn from the smoke, black smoke fills my mouth and I start to choke. I search for a way to escape. I turn and see a opening small enough for me. "LUCY" I hear igneel shout. I try to yell back but the smoke chokes down my voice. I decide to run through the small opening. I cover my eyes and run through. I feel the heat on my skin and I hit the ground. I fall to my knees and start to breath, barely enough air to breath. I feel a hand wrap around my left arm. I get up and look at the being. It's too smokey to see clearly. The smoke still burns my eyes. As the person starts to run I get pulled along. I can barely run and I can't catch my breath. Finally I see a bright light and I close my eyes shut.

I wake up and I'm in igneel's car with my mom and igneel. I look out and I see the house on fire and firetrucks and police cars lined up and trying to put out the fire. As igneel starts the car and we drive off I turn to look back and I can't help but cry. tears well up around my eyes and I start to sob. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't save anything. All the memories in that house gone. My cello, gone.

That was the only thing from my dad I have left. I start to cry harder and My mom rubs my back. I can't stop the tears from flowing.

I bend down and hug my arms tightly. Everything felt like it was in the flash of an eye.

Finally I stop crying after what seemed an eternity. "go to sleep lucy, we'll reach our destination soon" My mom says. I nod my head and lean my head against the window. I close my eyes and darkness comes.

I feel a hand on my hip and shoulders, weird. I 'm to tired to even look to see who it is. I smell a expensive cologne mixed with… I'm guessing smoke. I hated that smell. I open my eyes a bit and see tuffs of pink and a scarf with a design. I close my eyes and cuddle closer to the warmth. The warmth covering me and I soon fall asleep again. Darkness is the last thing I see.

I flutter my eyes open and see a white ceiling. I turn my head and see my mom and a woman with blue hair. I get up and look around. The house is huge, the walls are a beige and are filled with paintings. A huge TV the size of Rome. The couches are white and the room is hugger than fiore It's self. I feel My self have a headache. I rub my head and go to see my mom. "oh grandine this is my daughter lucy, lucy grandine" My mom says pointing me to the woman with blue hair. "It's nice to meet you lucy" grandine says with a soft voice. I smile and shake her hand, headache is still hurting. "how long have I been asleep?" I ask my mom. "almost a full day, expected since the house and the smoke." she says calmly."where are we going to live?" I ask. I'm guessing she doesn't know since she didn't answer me.

I turn to see a guy with a pink spiked hair and a scarf on. In this weather? must be hot. "lucy this is my son natsu, natsu introduce your self" grandine says gesturing him to introduce me. I look and he's sweaty, he's wearing a tight black tank top and gray shorts and a towel rung on his shoulder.

"I'm lucy" I say softly and look down.

"sup' I'm natsu, natsu dragneel"

i know its short but i will write more next time. this is just the beginning!

will update as soon as possible


	2. jock natsu

After I met natsu he has been a jerk ever since. Its been an hour and I was getting ready for bed,I borrowed one of grandine`s old pajamas and I stayed in natsu`s room as he slept on the couch. He was pissed I could say since he took his comforter and I was stuck with a sheet for a blanket. My mom also had to stay in a room with me. Both of us were cold,until grandine gave us an extra blanket. And before that when I introduced myself I was trying to shake his hand but he just ignored me and went into to the kitchen to grab a snack. I also have to live here now since my mom and aunt grandine discussed it when I was passed out. so we are living here and I have to attend a new school called fairy tail academy. Great just great. I was already a cello playing loner at my old school. Now I have to relive it all over again. Natsu has to room with his brother Romeo. Romeo was pretty nice. He is much nicer than natsu that's for sure,I met him after natsu. But yeah anyway I don't know if I could play my cello solo or a cello at all. I would play at school but I don't know if they have any music instruments at all. I wish I still had my cello more than anything.

Its Saturday and grandine and my mom are taking me out shopping and natsu wants to come so he could buy another basketball since his other one was too old .I had to shop for everything. Literally everything, and grandine was decorating my room so she was finding stuff here and there. Natsu came when I was buying clothes and he seemed utterly disgusted every time my name was mention .like my mom would say my name to show me something and he would look away and make a face .finally I had enough I said "Um what's your problem?" He looked at me and said "well I don't like girls who take over my room" I scoffed at him. He looked at me annoyed."well if it were me I wouldn't mind" I said as we walked side by side behind our parents. "Yeah but you would hate it if you played basketball all day and slept on a couch" he said not even looking at me. I looked and he had black circles under his eyes. Yeah that would suck I would be sore all over. I didn't say anything after he said that. i passed by a music store and there it was.

a cello,just sitting there. Brand new and waiting to be played.

I stared at it just wanting it. i could already feel my fingers numb and wanting to play again. the three of them stopped and turn to look at me. my mom walked towards me and looked at the cello. "that's right your cello was still in the house wasn't it dear? my mom said looking at me and holding my shoulders. i shook my head in a yes figure. "did you play the cello lucy dear?" grandine said looking at the cello also. i was about to answer until my mom cut me off. "she's been playing since she was 6" my mom said turning me to face grandine and natsu. i looked at natsu he was still wearing this weird scarf from yesterday. he had is eyes closed and his arms behind his back. he opened one of his eyes and looked at me. i looked down and blushed from all the attention I'm getting from the three of them. "come on lucy we still got to buy everything else" grandine said as she was walking away with natsu, both arms in laced.

we didn't end up buying everything we decided to buy today.

after that stop at the music store we continued to go everywhere in the mall. natsu hasn't been speaking to me ever since we talked about his room. i got clothes and when we got back natsu's room was transformed into a room you would see on tumblr or instagram. it was a pale pink room with a white book shelf half filled with books. my bed was white with frills at the end of the blanket and my pillows were covered in lace. i also had a little desk with paper and other utensils. i had a shelf with a TV and a vase with pink roses. the closet was empty,no wonder why we went shopping for clothes. and hanging on the side of the wall where white Christmas lights. i turned of the lights and the room glowed from the lights on the wall and lamp on the desk. natsu walked in and i was surprised. he looked shocked and horrified on what happened. i as was shocked as natsu because how could they do this in a day?" what the hell happened to my room?!" he said in anger then looking at me. i was scared and he started to walk towards me. i kept walking until i hit my back on the wall behind me. he slammed his hands on the wall beside my head. "you wanna know something Luigi?" i was to frozen to speak since i didn't think natsu would flip out like this.

after all i just found out too!

"i have had enough of you Luigi" he said as he looked straight at me. "its not my fault igneel and grandine said for me and mom to live here." i said looking at him straight in the eyes. i could tell he was furious at me and everyone else. he said "well you better not talk or notice me in school. or tell anyone you live here or else I'm going to make your life a living hell." i just looked at him. he left to his room angry and mumbling under his breath. i put the bags that i left on the ground when natsu came in on the bed. romeo came to my room and was shocked as well."is onee-san mad at you?he just kicked me out of our room." he said looking at my desk. "yeah he is,I'm too shocked to be mad right now. how could your mom do this in a day? half a day even" i said unpacking all the clothes into the drawers in the closet and hangers."yeah mom and dad could get you to Paris and back in a flash,that's how rich we are." i just realized where is my mom staying? "hey romeo where's my moms room?" i said sitting on my bed. "she's staying in the room they made today. fast right?" romeo said smiling at me proudly. i don't think that's humanly possible i was about to say but the probably hired a million so it could be faster."well i gotta go Luce, nice talking to ya!" romeo said running walking away and heading downstairs.

after i was done putting everything away, it was dinner and i went towards the dining area. natsu was sitting there until he stood up and said "I'm going to eat in my room" and took his plate and walked away. "natsu!" grandine said yelling at him,"natsu!" she repeated. she sighed and looked at me. "so lucy dear do you like your new room?i did everything myself." grandine said looking at me proud of her self. i sat next igneel " i love it" i said smiling at grandine. i liked it but it wasn't my taste, my other room was blue and kind of tomboyish. i know i dress girly and all but I'm more of a tomboyish on the inside.

i finished eating and i went back to my room, i got my uniform for school today also. it was a yellow knitted sweater with a black blazer with the schools sign on the right of my chest,the skirt was a short gray one. i stared at it thinking of how i would look in it. i put it on, i looked in the mirror and i suited it. i heard a knock on the door i panicked and before i could do anything natsu came in he looked at me and blushed and said "your mom said she's going to be late at work" i blushed and said "you shouldn't have barged in like that" i stood covering my self. i don't know why but i was shy to show my uniform even though i would have to in the morning of Monday. he just left and slammed my door, i just sighed.

**_why is he like that?_**

this morning i had a good sleep,better than the other night. i woke up and went to take a shower. i waited since someone was using the shower. i knocked on the door, a second later a half naked natsu opened the door. i felt my face feel hot and ran to my room. i could feel his cold stare on my neck as i ran. i went in the bathroom five minutes later, making sure natsu wasn't anywhere i grabbed a towel and as i was about to open the door i heard someone say. "did you like what you've seen?" i looked behind me and the pinkie was standing there."there was nothing to see" i said looking at him,this time he was fully dressed in a hoodie with the school sign on there and basketball shorts. " then why did you run?hmm?" he said with a smirk. i hated that look from now on, "because" i said and shut the door and locked the door. i got out of the shower and i had a note on my door.

'_**dear lucy i left a surpise on your bed'**_

from igneel

i walked into my room and a box was sitting on my bed like the note said i looked at it and opened it.

**it was a cello**

it was wooden with the scent of fresh wood,with iron strings. my fingers itched to play it,i grabbed it and headed to the balcony. i grabbed a chair and started to play my solo

Beethoven's sonata no.3. i focused my thoughts on my fingers and the notes i breathed ever slowly. i finished playing and my fingers no longer had the itch they had before,i heard a voice behind me.

"**_you play beautiful_**" i turned and i seen **him**

Natsu dragneel.

so i worked hard on this, it might be short but oh well.

please review! thanx


	3. first day

natsu was standing at the door with his arms behind his head. "how long have you been there?" i said looking at him. i put down my cello and he answered " ever since you came in here". i just looked down then towards the open view of the neighborhood. it was always empty, you would be lucky to see a dog if you were lucky enough. i thought of this morning and how natsu was last night" do you have a problem with me natsu?" i said serious still looking at the view. i sighed and looked at natsu, his head was down." because you are never nice to me at all. and i barely know you" i said. he replied "well I'm never nice to strangers or people i hate". i wasn't shocked at all,like i said i barely know him and i hate him with all my guts. "then what was the compliment for?" i said in reply. "well you do play beautiful but i still hate you " natsu said. "that doesn't make sense" i said.

this idiot doesn't make any sense.

"well a blonde wouldn't understand" he said and was about to walk away

"at least my hair isn't pink!are you gay or something?" i said and walked towards him, he stopped in his steps. in one motion he turned around and grabbed my shirt and looked straight into my eyes." what the fuck did you say Blondie?" he said still looking at me. " are you deaf?because i sure as hell didn't stutter" i said smirking like i won this.

he looked at me with anger in his eyes and threw me on the floor. i fell on my butt and caught my self before my head hit the ground. natsu scoffed and walked back to his room. i just looked at him before he went downstairs.

_**this meant war**_

i tried to calm myself by playing my cello. i was playing a song i found on this music page. i took a deep breath and put my hands on the cello and got my fingers ready to play. i let my fingers play the notes. i thought about myself playing on stage at an orchestra. i felt as if i was there, i imagined myself looking at the audience and seen them looking and listening to all of the musicians play. i went faster and faster as i was playing, when my song ended i was sweaty. my fingers numb and sore from going to fast, i stood up and put my cello back in my room and went to shower again. i wondered where everyone was since the house was so empty. i stepped into the shower and i didn't want to think, i wanted to stay calm. i took a hot shower and when i was done i forgot my towel.

great,just great.

i looked around for a towel and all i found was nothing. well the closet is right there and nobody's home. i peeked and ran for it. i opened the closet door and grabbed a towel. thank god nobody seen me. i walked towards my room and natsu was standing there.

looking at where i was standing.

with his mouth open.

and a nose bleed.

i screamed and looked for something to chuck at him. i couldn't find anything so i used my hand and hit him on the head. he cringed and i kicked him and he fell sideways. he looked at me holding his head , all i said was "PERVERRRTTTT!" with all my might. great all in one day we seen each other naked. i ran towards my room. i changed into a blue blouse with black shorts quickly before he barged in my room, i was glad he didn't. i took the towel off my head and brushed my hair, i put my product in my hair and left it to air dry it enough to blow dry later on. i sat on my desk chair and grabbed the book that was on my desk. i read the first few pages before i got bored. i sighed and just sat there i couldn't stop thinking about school and my solo at the local emporium. i practiced my fingers playing an air cello playing Beethoven's sonata no.3. i was lucky enough since I'm only fifteen that i got that solo. since I'm good enough and I've known those people at the emporium, I've been going there since i was three. my aunty and uncles including my parents where all music freaks. my parents where rock and roll lovers, i know they don't seem like it but they loved Joan Jett, and others like Jonathan Richman. Jonathan Richman was my mom and dad's music saint. i was the only child in the group so they adored me and showed me the wonders of music,and for some reason i only grew to love the opposite of the rock and roll lane.

classical music,that was my only interest ever since i heard a song on the radio. i don't know which one it was to this day, so i kind of made it my life goal. to find and play the song i heard on that radio that day. i was still playing the air cello and i heard a noise in tho house, i went to investigate and it was only my mom coming back from work. my mom works as an assistant manager at this record studio. and you're probably wondering what grandine and igneel do right? grandine is the head doctor at the children's hospital so that's one point on how they're so rich. and igneel is the head boss at a business co. I want to grow up into music an have a job including music. i was planning to be a cellist or even a simple one like moms job. "so lucy how was your day?" my mom said putting her brief case down, "horrible,well not really but crappy" i said leaning on the wall by my mom. she looked at me with concern "would you like me to tell you?" i said she just shook her head in reply. i sighed and told her everything. from this morning to now." well lucy dear i think that natsu boy really likes you from the looks of it" she said looking at me. i felt my face go hot and i just shook my head as in no. " n-no its not l-like that!" i said as she was just about to take a sip of coffee she winked at me. i just looked down as grandine entered the room, " my my what's all the commotion?" she said taking a seat next to my mom. " we where just talking about what happened to lucy today" my mom said again winking but at grandine. my mom told her everything i said, i was just sitting there blushing since. well this is natsu's mother! " well lucy i approve!" she said smiling at me and nudging at my arm. "w-what?!" i said now blushing harder.

damn hormones

" i approve of you dating my son lucy" grandine said straight forward. "ugh my day was bad already but this, I'm going to my room" i said and walked to my room again. being imprisoned in my room again with boredom, i grabbed my cello and started tuning it. it was already tuned so i started to write my story, it was just a fantasy i was writing about. it was about a princess guarded by a dragon,waiting for her prince. but eventually she fell in love with the dragon guarding her, the dragon draco. he could transform into a human to trick the heroes to their death, but he used it for the princess only. don't think dirty on me, i meant as to hold a love her. that kind of way. i got half way and it was dinner,this time i grabbed a plate and took it to my room so i could finish my book. natsu looked at me and i looked at grandine and my mother,both smirking as to natsu checking me out. i just gave them a look as to ward them off and i went into my room again.

i woke up at six and i took a shower. i love showers, i think i might have an a addiction. i got out and went to my room. same procedure with my hair, i looked towards my school outfit and i grew nervous. i dried my hair quickly and i put the uniform on, i went to go eat breakfast and natsu was just getting in the shower. i ate a bowl of cereal and a toast,it was eight so i got my bag ready. i was putting my shoes on at the door and natsu looked… handsome you could say in his uniform. he wore a yellow knitted sweater with a tie and a black blazer on top of it with the fairy tail insignia, with grey dress pants with his scarf he wore no matter what.

i said my goodbyes to everyone and right when we got out the door natsu just said " walk far from me and act like you don't know me. don't you dare tell anyone you live with me or else" i just scoffed in reply and ran ahead. he ran up with me and i just looked at him strangely. " i thought i had to walk far from you" i said looking at him."well not until we get near the school" he said walking with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. i raised my eyebrow and continued walking. "besides mom and dad would be pissed at me for not walking with you."

we were nearing the school and i ran ahead. i wasn't as nervous as before but i still am nervous. i was walking and a girl with blue hair bumped into me."ah sorry!" said the small bluenette, " its okay" i said smiling to reassure her . " hi names levy mcgarden" she said trying to shake my hand. "hi lucy heartfilia" i shook her hand and we started to talk all the way to the schools entering. i looked behind me and natsu was with a short white haired girl. he looked annoyed until I'm guessing her sister with longer hair grabbed and pulled her away. " hey can i call you lu-chan?" levy said looking at me waiting for an answer. i got excited since i never got a nick name before from someone like her. "sure!" i said and we started to laugh.

she introduced me to a guy with long spiky hair and piercings all over his face. if you didn't get along with him he was scary. " gajeel redfox" he said, " lucy heartfilia" i replied. " so you know little shrimp here eh?" nudging Levy's arm as to direct me to her. " for the last time I'm not a shrimp!" levy said as she went red from embarrassment. i started to laugh, the two of them just looking at me strangely. both stopped fighting and arguing about that levy is a shrimp or not ."what so funny?" gajeel said looking towards me. i just waved him off and smiled. " see gajeel! she's nice" levy said having to look up at him because of how short she was. he just scoffed as in like 'i don't give a damn'

the bell rang and i headed to my first class. me and levy where both in the same class so it wasn't going to be so bad i guess.

**wrong**

i was told to wait outside the classroom an wait for the teacher to call me in. i thought of a speech i would say to introduce my self. 'hi I'm lucy heartfilia second year' . i heard my name be called so i walked in i seen levy in the back with gajeel beside her. i looked towards a natsu was there. we both looked at the same time and he just about fell out of his chair.

"well introduce yourself new student" the teacher said. he was a around forty with blue hair and a mustache. " hi I'm lucy heartfilia I'm pleased to meet you all" i smiled and everyone was quiet then all the boys cheered and so did the girls. i looked and everyone was happy. i heard a boy beside natsu saying something. "cant wait to get into her pants" the boy said smirking. natsu just punched him. " that's enough rough housing!" Macao (the teacher) said and threw a book at the guy who got punched. " lucy why don't you take a seat beside levy and gajeel" he said pointing at the seat between them, i sat down and class started.

it was lunch and as i looked for a seat levy was flagging me down to sit next to her. "hey lu-chan! i want you to meet some people" i seen the two girls from this morning,a brown haired girl, a dark blue haired girl, a red head, and another blue haired. "this is lissana and her sister mirajane" levy said pointing at the two girls from before. they waved at me " this is cana, she not drinking juice by the way" levy said at the brown haired girl. i looked and he was drinking a juice box," and this is erza, juvia, and Wendy" i smiled and said " hi".

"Wendy is 12 by the way,she skipped a couple grades because of how smart she is"

i met juvia and she was obsessed with a guy named gray, i don't know him but they say he strips and doesn't know it. i met erza who was a excellent swordsman. she won all lot of those games with the swords. i told them i play the cello and they all where shocked and asked me to play. " are there cellos here?" i asked them. " yeah we own a lot of instruments here a fairy tail" Wendy said. i just cant get over on how adorable she is! " whenever i guess" i said and started to eat again. " we can go now" cana said "yeah come lucy its open every day at lunch for students" lissana said with pride. "ok lets go" i said getting up to throw my trash away and put my tray back.

i got up and walked into someone " sorry!" i said and the person turned around. he had blond hair and blue eyes ( i think i cant tell) he wore one dangling diamond on his left ear. " no I'm sorry i wasn't watching where i was going" he said. "hi I'm lucy heartfilia" i said, " oh yeah i remember you" he said smiling

" **names sting, sting eucliffe"**

sorry this is coming in late! school and stuff so please enjoy!

please review!


	4. sting eucliffe

" sting, sting eucliffe" he smiled and i smiled back, we shook hands. " so lucy how is it so far at this school, fun?" he asked me with a leaning brow. "uh i guess pretty great i guess, i met so much people already." i said pointing towards all the girls sitting at the cafeteria table. " oh yeah them" he said, when he said them he sounded like he had no interest and no feeling. i looked at him and he was staring at me i blushed at the fact an actual guy was staring at me." um are you okay?" i asked looking at him with concern. " yeah I'm okay, its just…" he said saying 'just' long. " its just you're so pretty" he said not even stopping. i just felt my face go all hot." u-um thank you" i said trying to smile. "hey, what the fuck you doing sting" said a stranger. i turned to look and it was natsu, great. " nothin' just talking to the new girl, lucy" he said looking away and turning to see natsu. natsu just looked at the both of us like we were insane or something. he left back to his table full of jocks, they all looked like they where made in a lab just for girls. " hey sting who's this chick?" said a guy with black hair that covered one of his eyes, his eyes red as blood. " like i said new girl" sting looked at me smiling. " lucy this is my twin brother rogue, rogue this is lucy" he said taking a breath " lucy is a new transfer student." rogue just looked and nodded his head.

i couldn't believe they were twin brothers. " uh you guys don't-" i said before getting cut off by sting." look the same? yeah we're fraternal twins, we don't look the same " he said as he looked at me. remembered i was supposed to play the cello for the girls." sorry sting i have to go, my friends are waiting" i said as in started to walk away. " it was nice meeting you" i shouted " you too" he said waving at me as he walked to his brother. i walked away feeling eyes on me, i could tell it was him.

as we neared the music room i walked behind erza and cana. the two of them leading the way. i remembered levy saying it wasn't juice cana was drinking, it was alcohol. i could smell it from her clothing, i didn't seem to care since i noticed everyone had a particular hobby or talent. i had my cello and writing, levy for reading books, etc.

"here we are, the music room!" cana said opening the door dramatically. i looked and it went bright like in movies and then the light died down. i looked and it was a huge room with walls filled with music event flyers and band posters. i scrolled my eyes across the room and i found every instrument you would find. " so what are going to play us today lu-chan?" levy said as she grabbed a chair to sit on. i didn't answer because I was still looking for a cello. i looked behind a bunch of guitars,there sat a bunch of cellos. at least twenty of them sitting there. i stare in awe choosing which one to play. i grabbed anyone since i would've been there for an hour choosing.

i sat down and i was beginning to play Mozart's requiem. i took a deep breath and positioned my hand and i held what i like to call my magic wand. i started playing and the song was so dark. i let my hands free and i started to play faster. i was in the middle of the song and i heard the door open. i ignored and kept playing trying to keep my focus on the song, my fingers going faster and slower. i finished and i was sweating and i opened my eyes. the girls all sitting in front of me in awe, above them where a crowd of students with the same face. i spotted natsu with the jock group, sting and rogue by the door. sting was smiling and started to clap. natsu looked and started clapping louder. soon everyone was clapping, i just stood up and bowed. putting the cello back and running off, the bell going off as I left the room. everyone flooding out of the room and heading to their own lockers.

i went straight to my locker and grabbed my books fast before anyone would come and see me. i loved playing public but i hate the people crowding me and asking questions. i shut my locker and sting was standing there, smiling like an idiot. i just turned and walked down the hallway acting as if i didn't see him. " hey wait lucy!" he said chasing after me. i looked down and held my books tightly in my arms. "great performance back there" he said as he caught up to me."uh yea thanks" i said still not looking at him. " hey you should be a professional cellist!" sting said as he was smiling brightly, " i plan to be" i mumbled. I'm always shy after a performance,especially since these people see me everyday. the bell rang and sting offered to take me to my next class.

at the end of school i met up with sting since he wanted to see me before i left. " well I'll see you later sting!" i said as i started to walk away. "hey wait are you heading this way?" he said as he pointed to where i was going to walk. "um yeah why?" i asked questioning him, "here I'll walk you home" he said and started walking beside me. i protested him " no no! you don't have to do that!" i said as he just kept walking. " well i insist, besides what if a pretty girl like you gets hurt?" he said as he yawned and acted like it was nothing. i blushed again, god why do i always have to blush? as we were walking natsu came from behind us. " what the fuck do you think you're doing sting?" he said as he put his hand on sting and pulled him towards himself. " what? cant i walk a gorgeous girl like her home?" sting said with a menacing smile. " okay lets go Luce" he said pulling me with him to leave. " what? no natsu! I'm not going anywhere with you!" i said pulling away from natsu. he just sneered and said " fine! don't get mad at me if mom gets mad at you" he said and waved as he walked away. i shouted " It wont be me she's mad at!", i sighed. " whats the deal with the two of you?dating?" sting asked as we both watched natsu walk away. lissana coming out of nowhere and started to walk with him and chat. " um if i tell you will you please don't tell anyone?" i asked.

sting made his two fingers go across his heart " cross my heart and hope to die" he said.

" w-well… me and natsu…" i said taking a deep breath.

"i cant" i said looking away. "well okay then, i could tell natsu would get mad at you for telling me anyway" he said shrugging off the subject. i just couldn't bring myself to tell him. i would be deep in shit if i told sting anyway. besides sting would've told the whole school. we continued walking and sting was looking at this café for a long time,"is something wrong?" i asked him."would you like a treat before you go?" he asked turning his head toward me. "uh-i don't know if i sho-" i said before he pulled me and started running towards the small café, the title read "sakura bakery" huh weird name for a cafe.

i ordered a small strawberry fruit cake and sting got a scone. i was eating until i seen lissana and natsu across the street. natsu spotted me and sting and he made a scowl and looked away. sting turned to look and he just scoffed "what a jerk right?" he asked me taking a sip of his drink."yeah you got that right" i said as i picked at my cake. we started to talk and make each other laugh again.

ten minutes later we paid and started to go home. as we got there sting said " well i had a fun time, maybe we could do this again" . i just stared at him "yeah! we should, anyway i had a great time too. thanks for walking me home" i said as i got to the steps. "anything for you, lucy" he answered. i just smiled and went inside. as i got in the front door grandine greeted me. " so lucy how was your first day at the new school" she asked me. " great!" i replied as i took my shoes off and headed towards her. natsu came down the hallway " oh finally back already?thought he would've stolen you by now" natsu said with an icy voice. i just looked away, "someone's jealous" i said smirking. "what?!like hell i would be jealous over someone like you!" he said until grandine said "stop it both of you!" . she dusted off her skirt and asked me " so who's this 'he' natsu's talking about?" i just waved her off. "his names sting eucliffe and he's been fawning over lucy ever since they met at lunch." he said still there. "i thought you would've left by now" i said annoyed by his presence. "ooh so tell me is he nice?" grandine said ignoring what i just said." it would've been nice if natsu didn't interrupt us twice" i answered looking at him. he just ignored me and went to his room, stupid boy.

i was getting ready for dinner and i got a call from levy. i answered and she said "so hows sting?"i blushed that she knew." w-what do you mean?" i asked pretending i didn't know sting."ooh look who's stuttering, love strucken I'm guessing" she said, i could feel her smirking behind her voice. "how do you know about sting?" i asked she answered " oh please we where waiting for you when you were supposed to play for us". " i did levy and too much people came in and seen my performance" i said. she was laughing until i heard a noise in the background. " okay! sorry lu-chan! i have to go dinner's ready" she said "i have to go to see you tomorrow" i answered and i ended the call.

i walked out of my room and sat down to eat. natsu was surprising eating at the table for once. i started to eat and my mom walked in and sat down. i noticed igneel wasn't at the table so i asked grandine where he was. " igneel is out out on business in Oregon. I continued to eat until my mom asked me " so lucy grandine told me about some boy you met" i stopped eating, natsu just looked away." yeah lucy-nee! who's the guy?" romeo asked me. " nobody " i answered and ignored my mom. "come on lucy!tell us" said my mom. "yeah lucy you didn't get to tell me everything else about this sting." natsu slammed his fist's on the table and pulled me away to the balcony. " what do you want?" i asked seriously. he was quiet "would you please stop it?" i said yelling at him. " why do you even hang around that fag?" he asked me as he leaned on the balcony railing. "because he's nice to me" i answered, "bullshit!" he yelled. i was to quiet for words. "he's faking it, believe me" he said softer, "why should i? you threatened me so why should i believe you?" i said as i stared at him. "because,i used to believe in him'' he said as he stared out into the view. i just ran out and went to my room. i cant figure him out! i was thinking as i lay on my bed. I wondered what happened between him and sting, he was okay when he tried to stop us from talking twice.

It was eleven at night and I was still up. I changed into a two PJ set that was a teal blue. I decided to take a walk and I stepped outside my door and I was trying not to make any sound. before i went i walked back and grabbed a sweater,it was cold in the house. i was heading towards the balcony, i use it as my 'chill' spot now like how my other one was at my old house. i opened the door to the balcony and i headed to the railing. I breathed in the cold air and i sighed. i was thinking about what all happened today and i breathed deeply. "wow you still don't notice me" said a voice from behind me. i screamed until natsu put a finger on his mouth in a 'be quiet!' way. i just covered my mouth and whisper shouted "What the hell are you doing here?!". he just 'tsked' at me and looked away, he was sitting by the door and calmly sitting there."the question is what are you doing up?" he asked me as he raised an eye brow at me. "i couldn't sleep what about you?" i said," i'm just thinking" he answered. there was an awkward silence and i headed back to the railing. i looked down and seen the garden, everywhere was filled with flowers and plant life. in the centre of the garden laid a water fountain, it was too beautiful to even explain.

i was still at the railing and natsu was still there also. i asked him "what happened between you and sting?"

its been days and,

**he hasn't answered me or talked to me since**

i'm soooo sorry i didn't update sooner, i had school and yadadada anyway enjoy!

please review


	5. manners

its been 4 days since me and natsu talked on the balcony. ever since i asked him about sting he hasn't been talking or even looking at me since, so i guess he's trying to ignore me. sting on the other hand wont leave me alone. people are always saying he likes me, i haven't believed in that just yet.

It was Saturday morning and i woke up to a noise outside, i checked the time and it was eight. good timing, i got up out of bed and i headed to take a shower. i grabbed a towel from the closet and went into the bathroom. i took my clothes off and i turned the hot water on and the other tap,i checked if the water was warm and i stepped in the shower. it felt nice on my skin, lately I've been stressed since i'm still practicing my solo and the natsu and sting problem. and now the girls are making me play in the school musical in march. its only august and every one is busy planning it, it must be a big because they've been making me practice at lunch and every break non-stop. i sighed and stood under the water making me relax.

i got dressed into a simple dress and sweater and i headed to the living room. i tied my hair up as i was walking down the hallway. i seen romeo watching TV and he looked at me and waved. i smiled and i sat down and i grabbed my phone and i checked my messages and levy was the only named popped up, a roughly fifteen messages where all in my messages. i read the subject and she only asked about sting or natsu. i read one message and it said

so lu-chan what 's with you and natsu? :o

he's really angry when i try to ask what happened.

just asking

L mcgarden

i sighed and i headed to look for grandine to ask what happened to him and sting. i looked in the study room and she was there reading a book. i knocked on the door "um can i come in?" i asked. "sure!" she replied. " yeah grandine" i said " can i ask you something?" she answered saying " what is it?". " yeah, uh i was wondering what happened between sting a natsu" i asked nervously. she stopped reading and smiled, "sting and natsu are cousins" she said and giggled. i stared in disbelief, i can't believe it! and i slammed my hands on her desk and started laughing. she just smiled and looked out the window.

"but they both don't get along" grandine said as she stared out the window. i stopped laughing slowly and sat down."they got in a fight a year ago since natsu was being a jerk to rogue and you obviously know how close sting and rogue are, so they fought and never said sorry since" she said turning towards me.

there was a long pause.

"anything else you would like to ask?" she said,i replied "how are they related, natsu and sting.". she answered saying "oh their father is igneel's brother" she said and laughed "igneel never got along with his brother either" and started laughing louder." thank you grandine" i said and left the room. now i have something i can use against natsu.

i was walking down the hallway looking for natsu, i looked around and found him in the kitchen playing with a match. i smirked and said " hey natsu" he looked at me and looked away in annoyance. "how's your cousin sting doing?fine I'm hoping" i said still smirking. his eyes widened and looked a me with a fiery. "who told you that?" he said running towards me and grabbing the collar of my shirt, showing half my stomach. i blushed and again he asked me, i answered " who told me what?" i said and acted like i didn't know him and sting were cousins . he let go of me and i brushed of my t-shirt. "how do you know me and, sting are cousin's" he said seriously. 'oh i don't know, a little bird told" i said and walked away making him chase after me. i ran into my room and before I shut the door he held the door open so he could come in. "Tell me, now"

I texted levy back and told her it was nothing. She didn't believe me but I told her that it was nothing. I was talking to her until my mom knocked on the door. "Lucy honey can I come in please?" She asked behind the door. "Come in!" I said answering her. She walked in and smiled and sat down on my desk chair. "Yeah mom what is it?" I asked putting my phone down.,"i-its about your cello solo" she said trying to sound calm "I'm afraid that they cancelled the orchestra because at least 2-5 people had to quit or leave" she said looking at me if I was okay. I sighed "oh well its okay its not their fault anyway" I knew it wasn't but I had this sinking feeling about it. I knew those people at the local centre for years," I know dear, I know" my mom said before she hugged me. She knew how much my cello playing meant to me.

i was still bummed about my solo, i felt like crying but i didn't want to cry in front of my mom. i decided to call sting and ask him if he wanted to go to the cafe again. "sure lucy,but is something wrong? you sound sad or something" he asked. " no I'm okay" i said and we decided to meet up around three thirty. i checked the time and it was only two thirty. i sighed and headed toward the garden. i grabbed a book from my room and looked for somewhere to sit. i found an iron bench and i sat down and started reading.

i was reading and enjoying the view until i got a call from levy, i answered.

"hello?"

'lu-chan you got to help me!"

"what's wrong?!"

'it's my reading assignment, it's due Monday i haven't started yet. can you help me?"

"i-i don't know i have plans with sting"

"please?"

i sighed " fine i'll be there in a couple minutes. wait where do you live?"

"down near strawberry street house 5078

"okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes i guess"

i ended the call and dialed stings number. i told him about levy and he said he couldn't come either. i heard screaming in the background, "whats that noise?" i asked. "oh yeah my mom is babysitting my younger cousins, AH! sorry i have to go its crazy here!" he ended the call.

i asked if i could take the bus there but grandine said for natsu to walk me there. "no!its okay i can go by myself!" i said panicking."yeah mom i don't feel like walking her, there"" he said angrily. i just scoffed at him and crossed my arms. later when i was going he ended walking me anyway, there was an awkward silence in the air. i just ran ahead and i stopped at levy's door, i waved him off to tell him to leave. levy answered "hey lu-chan! you ready for some torture?" i smiled. i was about to walk in and i turned to look to see if natsu was still there.

i looked to where he was standing and he was already gone.

i walked in and looked around. it was a small and petite house,just like levy. i noticed she only had enough room for one person. i wonder where her parents are, "hey levy, where are your parents?" i asked curiously. "oh they work in Australia and since i wanted to stay i moved here and they pay for my school and house. but i mostly work part time" she said disappearing into the kitchen. " such a cliche anime scene you have " i said sarcastic. " what do you mean by that?" she replied " you know how in some anime's the main character lives alone or somewhat like that" i answered. i sat on the couch and levy walks in to the room with a plate of sandwiches, and some fruit juice. "and also lu-chan i invited gajeel but i doubt he'll come" she sighed and placed the plate on the coffee table. not even a couple seconds later someone knocked on the door, levy answered the door and gajeel walked in. looking unamused he looked at me " ah bunny girl is here also", " I'm not 'bunny girl'!" i exclaimed.

i got home three hours later, it was almost six and i walked straight to my room. we ended up finishing earlier than expected and we celebrated with junk food and movies, gajeel was the first to leave since he had practice. me and levy chatted and kept on celebrating. i was still full from the junk food and of course we had to eat dinner. i ate it so i wouldn't hurt grandine's feelings, after i was done i ditched into my room and went on my phone. apparently levy said gajeel came back to hang out. i texted her back and asked if they where dating, she started to complain and argue at me. i laughed and i changed into pajamas and went to sleep.

its Sunday and its eight right now and every one is up. i grumbled walking down the hallway as i head to the kitchen for breakfast. i walk into the kitchen and start making a bowl of cereal. i open the cupboard and search for he box of rice krispies, i yawn still tired from yesterday. i start to eat and natsu walks in bed head with shorts and a t-shirt. "morning" i said, natsu grumbling as a reply. i sit at the table and was on my phone and igneel walks in the room, "igneel you're back!" i say before smiling. "got home at three in the morning and grandine was not happy i woke her up" he says preparing a cup of coffee."would you like a cup?' igneel asked me "uh no thanks i have a cup of tea here" i say raising the cup of tea. he nods and continues. i wonder what i should do today, maybe see whats erza is up to? natsu walks toward the table and slams his bowl on the table and starts to eat inhumanly fast, i jump in fear since he startled me. i give him a death stare but he ignores me. i finish and i put my plate in the sink.

i dress my self in a pale pink skirt and white blouse, i tie my hair in a bun. i decided to learn more songs on my cello. i decided to play in the backyard in the garden. i grab my cello case and i head down the steps and i tripped on a step. i panic and i fall slowly in my eyes, i hit something soft that is pink? weird i think. as i hit the ground something softened my landing, the scent smells nice like a burning fire or smoke. "o-ow" i hear a voice below me. i look and see olive green eyes stare in to mine. i look down and recognize the school symbol, "wow luce i never thought you had jugs" says the voice again. i blush and jump up, natsu sits up and smirks. "w-w-w-hat do you mean by jugs?!" i say blushing furiously. "i mean by your boobs duh, what size is your bra?"natsu says standing up and dusting him self off. i grab my cello case and i fling it directly at him. he falls down and starts to wheeze and cough." so much for thanks" he exclaims. "JACKASS!" i say and grab the case and walk towards the yard.

where's manners now a days?

finally done this chapter! i haven't been posting lately since i 'm super depressed and busy right now. and soo much drama in my life

anyways enjoy!


	6. Tuesday

I was walking into the backyard after i got pissed at natsu for… talking about my… breasts and bra size. I couldn't believe him! he deserves to die in a hole, alone! even though he did save me from falling. I sigh and try to find the bench from the time i hung out in the garden, i search and my eyes scan as far as my eyes could see. The Dragneels garden was huge,since it was also their backyard. its 3x the size of a regular suburban yard. every where is either filled with flowers or plants.

It smelt nice, rather then the house and my room. i'm not saying it smells bad but its just that its so big so there's mostly dust in corners and edges. i find the bench and i find romeo sitting there, he sit there look of sadness in his eyes while he stares at the ground. He looks at me and continued to stare at the ground. i walk towards him and i sat next to him leaving my cello beside me."what's wrong?'i ask, he replies with a grumble. i put my hand on his back and he sighs. "what's wrong romeo?" i ask again. "i-it's this girl i like, she beautiful and i only met her twice. i can't help but miss her." he says and closes his eyes and looks up. " is she in your school?' i asked him. he chuckles "i wish, she's in high school already and she's studying to be a doctor" he says smiling at the sky and breathing in. "wait, is she older than you?! you're too young and-" i exclaimed before he cut my off waving his hands saying "no!no! she's my age and she skipped a few grades since she's so smart!" he yells. i sigh in relief, wait i think. is…. he talking about? "her names w-" "Wendy Marvell" we both say at the same time. we both point at each other "EHHHHHHH?"

"wait wait WAIT! you're talking about my friend MY FRIEND Wendy Marvell?!" i exclaim at romeo, both of us in shock. "you're talking about MY CRUSH Wendy Marvell?!" romeo said standing up balling his fist's and started blushing. " i-i-i-" he stammered saying that out loud. "calm down romeo its okay i wont tell her, unless…." i said smirking "you want me too" i said and smiled giving him sly look. i giggled and he just went redder than a tomato. "n-n-no! please don't" he begged. i laughed as he started to look at me confused. "I'm-I'm sorry romeo i'm just teasing you" i said trying not to laugh anymore.

" i regret telling you this" he said sarcastic, he said smiling. still red from me teasing him about Wendy. i calmed down and i started to wonder, how did they meet? so i decided to ask "hey how did you and Wendy meet? i would love to hear about this lovely encounter" i said as i looked at him waiting for an answer. he looked at me not knowing what to do. "uh- i met her about a month or two ago…"

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

"hey bro, run down to the convenience store and grab me a pop and an ice cream" natsu said as he was getting ready for a basketball practice match." i would do it myself but you're faster and i cant be late for this practice. coach is already on my ass for missing last weeks'" the pink haired teen said as he dug in his wallet for money to give to his younger brother. "sure natsu-nii" romeo said as he grabbed the money and ran out the door and ran down the street.

as romeo ran towards the convenience store he seen a girl with long dark blue pig tails carrying a white cat ,also with a bunch of cat toys and a new litter box. he ran towards her to help the maiden forgetting about natsu's order. he ran towards her and said " do you need help?". she looked towards the strange boy and he couldn't help but notice how perfect she was. she had styled bags and her hair in long pigtails with red accessories. her skin pale and smooth, not a pimple or sign of dirt anywhere. her eyes a deep dark brown that could suck him in and leave him in an eternal enchantment. he was still admiring her when she said " uh yeah sure" she said shy.

As romeo carried all the stuff she was carrying from before and she held her white cat. "so what's your cats name?" he asked, he wanted to relieve the awkward silence lingering in the air. "oh!her names charla, i found her yesterday in my backyard. i couldn't help but want to keep her," he girl answered holding her cat charla and smiling at romeo. " i wish we could have a cat, but my parents wouldn't let me since i think my mom is allergic" romeo said looking at her. "we?" she said curiously. "yeah me and brother natsu, he has a blue cat he looks after in the yard. he doesn't let him inside since my mom would freak". " i guess i'm lucky then huh' she said quietly enough for him to hear. there was a long pause after that. "so what school do you go to? i go to sumuzaki academy" romeo said as his arms sore from carrying the box's of cat toys etc." i go to fairy tail high" she answered calmly.

he just about dropped the boxes "h-how old are you?" he asked. ' I'm thirteen. and I'm guessing you wouldn't think i would be in high school already" she answered and looked straight into his eyes. "u-uh yeah since I'm only in grade eight and the same age as you" he said nervously as she kept looking at him. She turned and said " yeah i skipped two grades since i want to study to be a doctor someday. i want to find the cure to cancer mostly, my dad had cancer once and survived. so just in case i want to find the cure in case in comes back. i also want to help other families with it also, lower all tragedies. you know?" she said smiling and faced straight ahead. he was amazed in a trance he couldn't escape.

" oh shit natsu's drink and ice cream!"

FLASH BACK END

"wow romeo you fall in love easy" i said giggling teasing him again. " how couldn't i? she was so beautiful that day, and still is" he protested. i couldn't help but love how he's so in love. some days i want my own love story, that people will remember." why don't you tell her?"i asked him. "well it's not that easy saying what you feel." romeo said as he sat on the bench with his head in his hands. "sometimes romeo its easy to say it if you really mean it" i said as i breathed in the smell of flowers."when should i tell her then?" he asked looking at me desperate. i sighed and looked straight at him.

"_when you're ready to tell her"_

After talking with romeo i sighed and took out my cello and thought of what kind of song i should play. i choose an easy one, Tchaikovsky's Dance of the sugarplum fairy. i take a deep breath and grab my 'magic wand' and begin to play. i always take deep breathes before i play,it calms me down and i play better. i focus my hands on the notes. my face scrunches in concentration and i smell the flowers and fall into the song. i focus on my breathing, the smell, and my surrounding's. my hands move fast and move with the song.

i'm half way through the song and i felt a presence in the area. i snap my eyes open, the notes abruptly stop at a halt. i look and it's natsu. i sigh in anger and start packing my cello up and i begin to walk away."you were just playing nice just now, is it me" natsu says before i walk away. "you make me angry and i can't play like that so yes. it is you" i say and start walking away. "not my fault you have to live here and hog up my room" natsu said to me offensively. " its not my fault i have no where to go, or have my house burnt to the ground." i said not turning to look at him. i walk away and leave natsu out of words. i cheer in my head in victory.

one for lucy zero for natsu.

its eight at night right now and natsu keeps giving a 'you haven't won this yet' look every time i see him. i ignore him at dinner since he kept staring at me. i tried to finish fast and succeeded. i put my plate in the sink and i left to my room. natsu ate quickly and ran after me. i walked down the long hallway, i knew he was behind me. i walked faster to get to my room, but he also sped up behind me. "are you mad about earlier?" natsu said "it's not my fault you stopped playing for no reason.". i stopped and turned around and started walking towards him. " i'm not mad! you just- ugh! you just frustrate me to no end!"i said annoyed and walked away. "tsk" natsu said as he walked away. i lifted the book by me and threw it at him my hardest "STUPID-" I yelled.

"ACK!" Natsu said as he went down from the impact. "hmph!" i said and stomped away and slammed my door.

So here i am now in my room forever mad at natsu. i lay on my bed bored. i grab my phone and see "no new messages". i sigh and put my arm down, i look up at the ceiling. i think about natsu- wait! why would i think about natsu? it's not like i like him or anything! "UGH" i yell and put my arms on my face. my face feels hot, so do my ears. "lucy-nee! i need your help!" romeo says after slamming my door open without knocking first. "KYA-!" i scream and fall off my bed, scared."Lucy-nee! i'm sorry" romeo apologies and rushes to my help. i wave him off and get up. 'y-yeah romeo what do you need?" i ask sitting on my bed. "it's about Wendy,i don't know how to tell her about-m-my feelings" he says blushing and sits on my bed. "well first of all, are you ready to tell her?" i ask since i could never just say my feelings to someone. and i want to make sure he's ready to tell her. "um yeah about that, i'm not sure if i should tell her yet" he says before looking down. "then why are you asking right now?" i say. "because when i am ready i want to know how to say it" he says.

'well first you should get to know her better. so at least you guys know each other more" i say. "when?"he asks me, confidence in his eyes. "uh- first you should call her or hang out with her" i say "like i dunno maybe tomorrow? next week" i say trying to find a date for them to go out. "how about on Tuesday? we could go to a cafe or something!" he say's loudly and proud. " i have her number here! you should call her and make sure she's free for Tuesday!" i say excitedly.

"ring-ring- ring-" the phone goes as he calls Wendy. All i hear is "h-hello?' before he turns his back to me and starts talking. i smile proudly knowing that this is my doing. " so this Tuesday? yeah great sounds good! later" romeo says before turning towards me smiling as hard as he could. "she said yes! we meet this Tuesday at a cafe by her house called blue midnight" he says before hugging me. "thank you Lucy-nee" he tanks me and rushes out of my room. behind him was natsu dragneel.

"whats this about Tuesday?"

this is mostly about romeo and Wendy, idk why but yeah. anyways enjoy this chapter maybe short oh well.

going to watch fairy tail on crunchy roll right now! haven't caught up in a couple weeks. -_-

anyways elnjoy! please review!


	7. The crush

"so what about Tuesday?" natsu kept asking me after I urged romeo to go on a date with Wendy. Well i know it sounds harsh but the poor kid love's Wendy, who couldn't love Wendy really. I walk around the house looking for the study room since my mom says i have to keep my grades up over 80% on all of my courses. I notice natsu is following me. "why are you following me?perv" i say turning to stop and look at him. "Because I'm bored as fuck and i don't know what else to do" he says arms behind his head, i give him a look and say "well leave me alone i'm trying to go study" i say before turning to leave. He follows behind me as i walk awa_y._

I keep looking for the study room and natsu keeps annoying me asking me "where are you going?" or "stop walking all over". I run to get him off my back. I was running and i stumbled on the study room, i enter and no one is in here. I look behind me and natsu is gone, i slowly shut the door and walk to the desk and pull out my history book and pencil case. I look around and the room is all white, every where has a painting or a picture with a quote like "to have a rainbow you need to deal with the rain" or "home is where the heart is". there are two large book cases filled with books that are color coordinated. i sigh and start flipping the pages in the book.

silence, it's all i hear right now.

i sigh in relief since i can't find peace and quiet any where. school, home, the garden, anywhere mostly. no matter where i am there's natsu or someone finds me. I stop studying and i sit back and enjoy the silence. The silence is ruined by shouting and screaming in the hallway.

"SHUT UP ROMEO!" someone screamed in the hallway. "F- OFF NATSU!" I hear romeo yell angrily. "RAHHHHHHHH!' I hear this time two voices screaming at each other. I crouch behind the desk and i thud hit the door, making it open since i guess i decent shut the door before i came in. The door opens and on the ground are natsu and romeo wrestling and fighting each other. I watch as they scream and shout, punching and grabbing each other. They finally get up and start to breath heavily.

" i'm going natsu" romeo says

"i'm not letting some girl just date my little brother" natsu says demanding.

"at least i have someone,unlike you crushing on-" romeo says cut off by natsu covering his mouth, tackling him to the ground again.

I cough and they both look at me, stopping mid-air punches. I stand up and i pack everything away, i walk to the door eager to escape. "w-wait lucy it's not what you thin-" romeo says before i shut the door and run down the hallway. I escape to me room and i shut the door, i think about what just happened. I cover my mouth and think who romeo meant by "crushing on" for natsu. It's probably lissana since they always hang out at school. w-w-w-what? i-i don't think that i- have a c-crush on natsu. Do i?

Whats this feeling i feel?

I yawn tiredly, its twelve right now and i can't sleep. After hearing what romeo said about natsu it's been bothering me. I turn over and try to get comfortable. I keep turning and i can't seem to get comfortable. I finally turn on my back, i sigh and stare at the dark ceiling. The only source of light is my window.

I decide since i can't sleep I'll get something to drink. I get up and i walk towards my door. I walk out of my room and i step slowly and quietly in the hallway. Making sure to make no sound. I head towards the kitchen and i dig in the cupboard for cup. I don't recognize the dark figure leaning on the counter. i grab the cup and i turn on the taps for a glass of water. A hand covers my mouth i just about drop the cup until natsu put a finger on his mouth as in 'shh'. He takes his hand off my mouth. I look at him and he's wearing a black tank top and shorts. the black tank top showing his muscles and abs off. " like what you see" natsu says smirking at me. i just huff and turn away. "whats biting your ass?" he asks me. i blush remembering what romeo said earlier.

**"at least i have some unlike you, crushing on-"**

I blush harder since he's staring at me, looking at me from head to toe. I look down and all i'm wearing is a t-shirt with shorts, hair up in a bun. I pull my shirt down and i stare at him. He looks away and acts like nothing happened. "well good night" i say grabbing the glass of water. "wait lucy! uh did you hear romeo say anything or no?" natsu asked me full of concern. "n-no" i say stammering, my heart beating out of my chest. " oh okay" he says before he says "good night". "g-good night" i say before scampering off back to my room. I shut my door and i feel my face burning hot. i drink the water fast and check the time." 1:32 it says. I get under the blanket and i slowly fall asleep, eternal blackness covers around me.

I'm in the house, except it's different. Everywhere is old fashioned but I can tell its my house. In the house there was an arrow drawn on one of the walls. Its on the same wall its was before. The house is at least in the Celtic era's since the walls are stone, just like a castle. i look down and i'm wearing a frilly pink ball gown filled with ribbons, may as well just put a huge bow on me since i'm almost fully covered in bows. my hair in curls and a sliver crown filled with jewels of all sorts sits on my head.

I walk around and the house is more huger than the one i'm staying at now. Painting's of people that look like king George and queen Elizabeth are on both side's of the hallway, filling almost each wall. I keep walking until i find a huge wooden door. Curiosity fills my mind. So i decide to see whats on the other side of the door. I move my hand to the iron doorknob. I turn and open the door slowly and a bright white light (it rhymes)shines and I continue to open the door. The white light continues to shine brighter and brighter.

Finally the bright light dims down and i see the garden. I sigh in relief and i walk towards the stone path. I keep following the path and i look around and everything is the same. flowers,shrubs,trees, and other plants everywhere my eyes can see. I look around and i see a huge fountain, Greek god statue's are on the fountain water spewing from their mouth's and other places. I walk towards it and i sit on the edge and look at my reflection on the water. I look beautiful like this, rather than the normal me. "why are alone fair maiden?" a voice says behind me. I turn to look and its,Natsu dragneel.

I look at natsu and he's wearing what a prince would wear. The clothes are in red and white. Long black boots and a red cape finish the outfit. I stare in amazement and i smile." why is a pretty fair maiden alone here hm?" he asks me. I blush and look away, he grabs my hand and kneels. "i am prince natsu dragneel of the dragneel kingdom" he says and kisses my hand. "who might you be beautiful maiden?" he asks me waiting for an answer. "l-lucy heartfilia" i say stammering on my first name, my face burns and my ears go hot. he gets back up and says " well shall we head inside? the gala just started" he smiles and reaches for my hand. I get up and we start walking, following the stone path again. Our hands still intertwined as he leads me inside. he is also wearing a gold crown, Mine surprisingly didn't fall off yet. I stop to a halt, natsu stopping as well. "whats wrong" he asks concerning. "um w-where are we natsu?" i ask just to be sure. "why we are at the fairy tail kingdom of course!" he says smiling. " King makarov is holding a gala for his grandson's engagement" he says as we start walking again.

Later that night me and natsu danced the night away. I couldn't be happier since everyone i knew was there. Levy danced with gajeel. "ahaha!" natsu laughed as he twirled me around. The song ended and everyone stopped dancing and applauded at the musicians. "haha that was so much fun wasn't my lady" natsu says and i reply bowing and saying " i never had so much fun before natsu". "lets go" he says and pulls me through the crowd and heads towards a balcony. He stops and opens the glass doors to the balcony. He tells me to come with him and i walk forward and look up.

A million stars are hung up in the sky shining brightly with the moon. The constellations Taurus,Virgo, and Scorpio are out. I sigh at the beauty and gaze at the stars. "did you have a fun night lady lucy?" natsu asks me. I smile " you don't have to call me any of those names natsu" i say. He makes a confusing face at me and says. "l-lucy?" he asks me. I shake my head and he smiles at me. " I love looking at the stars, they remind me of my child hood." i say. Natsu keeps looking at me. "you have true beauty lucy" he says. I feel my face go hot and i turn the other way. He makes me face him and says " I admire that about girls like you". Our faces only inches apart and i both of us looking in each others eyes. His green eyes shine in admiration. He leans in and i close my eyes. I feel his lips about to touch.

I open my eyes and i see my ceiling. I turn my head and i see my regular old room again. I scream in my blanket remembering what happened in my dream. N-natsu almost k-k-kissed me?! i slap my face slightly to get over it and i check the time. 6:02 its says on my phone. i yawn and get up from my bed and put on my white bunny slippers. I look outside and the sun is barely out. I walk out my door and i grab a towel. I always make sure ever since that incident with natsu. I walk in the bathroom and i take off my Pajama's and turn on the water and step in the shower.

I walk out of my room for breakfast. I make a quick toast with jam and i take a bite. Natsu walks in and i choke on the food that was in my mouth. "chew your food" natsu says and chugs down a container of milk. He is so not the natsu that was about to kiss me, and also gave me the best night ever. My face is hot again and natsu stares at me. "w-what?" i ask since he's still looking at me. He just ignores me and walks away into the dining room where romeo is. I could tell they're still mad at each other since romeo walked away as soon as he entered in.

It's just me and natsu in the whole room. I ate and was checking my phone since it's too early to leave yet. Natsu is also on his phone so i decide to ask him about who romeo meant.

'Um natsu?" i say

"what do ya want" he says drinking something.

"who did romeo mean? in the study room he said something about you"

Natsu's eyes went big and he spit out whatever he was drinking. coughing and hacking was all that was heard.

"are you oka-"i say before getting cut off.

**"thats none of your business"**

got this done earlier than excepted! nothing else to do really. anyway enjoy!

please review


	8. Realization

"That's none of your business" He said almost full of anger. "Well sorry for even asking" i said and continued scrolling down my phone, I was checking facebook and i checked the time it said 8:25 and i stood up and told natsu "We better get going" and left downstairs towards the front door. I grab my shoes and I put them on my feet and walk out the door.

As me and natsu headed towards school we seen lissana and I had to walk farther from natsu since he's still worried about everyone finding out. I sighed as I walked. "hey lu-chan!" i voice called out and I seen Levy running towards me waving at me. " hey levy" I say and stop to wait for her. "How was it?" I ask as she looks at me with a confused face. "How was what?" She asked me as we started walking. "You and gajeel's time together when i left, was it fun? I hope you guys didn't do anything gross" I said teasing her. She blushed immediately and said " h-h-h-he didn't come over since he was at practice late." stuttering in the process. I started to laugh "It's so easy teasing you levy" i say as she was complaining and wailing.

Me and levy were at the front entrance at school and sting popped out of nowhere. "Hey lucy" he says as he jogs towards me. "Hey sting, on the phone awhile back what happened?" I ask since i last heard him screaming with a bunch of noise in the background. "Oh that? I said i had to babysit since my cousins were visiting.". I Make an "O'' shape with my mouth.

We started walking into the school, we walked by natsu and lissana as she held his arm between her chest as in seduction. Sting and and natsu made eye contact, "Tsk" Was all that was heard from natsu before sting grumbled and muttered something under his breath. "You guys really hate each other huh" I say and look at him. "Yeah, when we where smaller he got into a fight with rogue and me" He said with a look that can kill. "what for?" i ask, "something i can't say" he says before we hear the first bell.

I was in my first class, math and i couldn't stop thinking about what happened between natsu, sting, and rogue. I stare out the window and look at the cherry blossom trees. They were the most beautiful this time of the year.

I sigh and look towards the class, i look around and i see natsu looking at me as if he were day dreaming. I wave at him and his eyes went wide and he looked straight at me and looked away. I seen a blush on his face. I look down and look at my paper. "psst!" levy's says beside me. I look at her and she holds up a paper. It shows my head + and natsu's head and shows = love. I feel my face turn hot and i grab the paper and walk towards the trash. "oi! lucy what are you doing up from your seat?" Macao-sensei says crossing his arms. 'just throwing out my old answer sheet" i say trying to act calm. "very well take your seat". i walk towards my desk just like he said and I sigh in relief and sit down. I hear levy laughing quietly. I smirk at hear and give a 'this means war' and i look away.

I grab a tray for lunch and I buy a garden salad and head towards the girls table . I put my tray down and sit. "what's wrong lucy? you seem frustrated" erza says while she eats a strawberry cake, that's all she ever eats for lunch." nothing" i say and dig the fork into the salad. "ah! gray-sama is looking great today!'' juvia says swooning over gray. He has no t-shirt on at all. ''oi! gray your clothes" cana shouts at him as he looks frantically searching for his shirt. "hey lucy you should play your cello today! you were amazing last time!" Wendy say excited. I smile since she reminds me of romeo. "um no thank you" i say and drink my juice box. "why not? are you shy?" mirajane says looking at me. soon every one a the table is. "u-uh no it's just last time i attracted a lot of attention" i say looking down. "same thing" cana says as she drinks her alcohol. She's wearing her t-shirt short and her skirt short again. I smile since she never gets caught wearing her school uniform like that.

"i don't know, I don't mind you guys but everyone else" i say and look down again. "well if you don't want to then you don't have to" erza says. I look up at her and she smiles at me, I smile back.

"so lu-chan hows it going with natsu" levy teases. I smile and say "still hate him of course, what about you and gajeel? still at first base?" i smirk while she turns red as a tomato. "w-w-we aren't like that!" she shouts. Everyone at the table stays quiet. I was holding it in but I couldn't handle it. I burst out laughing until it hurt. "ah levy, you are so easy to tease" i say wiping a tear from my eye.

"no i'm not!''

As lunch break came to a close I walked down the hall toward my locker. I was walking up the stairs and I heard two voices. I slow down and stop.

"um natsu-senpai?"

"yeah what do you want? I'm in a hurry"

"u-uh well we known each other since grade school a-and I just wanted t-to say i-i admire y-y-you"

"huh?"

"natsu-senpai.."

"what?"

"I-I-I, I'm just going to say it! I like you natsu-senpai!"

I stand in shock. I decide and I slowly walk up and see natsu and a girl with long brown hair in curls. I watch as she blushes and waits for an answer.

"Sorry but I refuse your confession, I'm afraid I ain't looking for any one right now, sorry" natsu says and brushes it off. He walks up the stairs and acts like nothing happened. I look at the girl and she slowly grows tears in her eyes. She sobs and runs past me, crying and rushes to the door.

Why does natsu have to be involved in every thing?!

As i sit in my chair staring into the distance, I Can't help but feel sorry for the girl. I sigh and look at the board. It's history and Mr. Makarov. Supposedly laxus's grandfather is teaching class. I see a hand waving at me. I turn and see sting smiling like an idiot. I smile and turn away and look at the board. I see a hand waving at me again. I see sting make his hand into a 'call me' figure. He holds it at his ear and smiles. He mouths "Call me later".

I jump on my bed and scroll through my phone. The caller ID sting eucliffe comes on my phone. I Tap on it and the phone dials the number automatically. It rings three times before he answers. "Ah lucy finally calling me" Sting says. I laugh "I literally just got home, stupid. You wanted me to call you so what?". "Can't I talk to one of my friends?" Sting says as if hurt. We start to laugh, I sigh. "What's wrong?" Sting asks me. I tell him about the girl that confessed to natsu earlier today. " I think that was cruel of him" I say. "Yeah if i were him i would be glad if a girl ever confessed to me" Sting says. "You don't ever get confessed?' I say surprised. "Nope" he says casually. "I thought you would have a dozen girls fangirling around you." i say. '' i would probably have a fan girl club" sting says jokingly. "hosted by the one and only sting eucliffe!" i say laughing, him joining in.

"natsu"

"what?"

"That was a rude thing you did today"

"huh?"

"That poor girl confessed to you, and you-"

"hey I said sorry"

"what does that mean to her?"

"well did you expect me to accept it? and how do you know about that?"

"I was there, and no I didn't. But I did expect you to refuse kinder"

"Are? are you jealous of her lucy heartfilia?''

"no!"

" I can tell you are, you have been since we met."

"am I what?''

"crushing on me"

"why would I crush on the selfish natsu dragneel?!"

"well I'm right here, confess"

"if I did I would get rejected!"

I yell at him and kick him in the stomach.

"ACK" natsu says before kneeling down and clutching his stomach.

"what the fucks your problem?!"

"I'm just getting payback for that girl"

"why d-do you e-even care?"

"because you probably caused her pain, like how you are right now. And I sure as hell wouldn't want to feel like that after getting rejected."

Natsu looks at me and coughs. I smile and turn, I wave my hand before walking down the hall.

"sigh" I go sitting outside breathing in the cold air. Its dark out I think since its night time. Street lights and house lights light up the area. I look towards the garden, a huge swarm of fireflies illuminate the backyard.

I look in disbelief, "it's beautiful" i say. I turn slowly and walk fast to the balcony's doors. I try to run quietly down the stairs and into the backyard. I open the doors and I slowly walk down the stone path. "It's like the dream I had" i say to myself. I look up and all of the fireflies lights flicker. I stand up gazing at them. not noticing natsu standing at the back door. "it's beautiful isn't it?" he says. I turn and look at him, still mad at him for earlier. "look i-i'm sorry, i didn't mean to be so rude to that girl" he apologizes."And also, i have a huge bruise on my stomach so please be happy".

I can't help but smile. ''i-I'm also sorry for earlier" i say as he walks towards me. "but at least did you know her name?" i ask. "Marika yukiertu, she was in my classes when I was younger" he replies.

Comfortable silence fills the air around us.

"let's get some glass jars" natsu says. "what?why?" i ask. "well how are we supposed to keep this memory? and beside why not?" natsu says before pulling me with him towards the door. We head toward the kitchen and grab two jars. we look at each other and smile before running outside and into the backyard filled with fireflies.

"we're supposed to catch them right?" I say since he didn't tell me earlier what we were going to do. "yup!" he says and turns the lid to his jar, opening it."we'll release them later on"

I struggle opening my jar, I keep twisting it but that doesn't help. "here" natsu says offering help. I sigh and hand my jar to him. He turns it and with the sound, pop! it opens."Thanks" I say as he smiles.

I lift my arms up and scoop up at least ten fireflies in the jar. I close the lid tightly. The jar is filled with the light of the fireflies. I smile before natsu's arms come around my head. He rest's his head on my shoulder. He holds a jar filled with fireflies. I smile and turn my head to his. We stare into each others eyes.

Time stands still.

Natsu leans in and I too lean in. Our lips meet and Time goes ever slow. We start to kiss.

Both of us drop our jars, both not breaking in the process. I turn my body towards his, he wraps his arms around my hips. I wrap my arms around his head. He lifts his arms to cup my face with his hands. We break the kiss since we ran out of breath. Both of us breathing heavily.

"I-I love you lucy heartfilia"

"I love you natsu dragneel"

That's the day I came to realize I love natsu dragneel

woo! finally am I right? yeah I mean't for this to be in sooner but i got lazy.

and also i need help on this, what should happen between natsu and sting? you guys decide! i'm also recovering from a major nosebleed since on my vine account i got spammed with yaoi hentai scenes. but yeahhh

please review and enjoy!


	9. The solo

"I-i love you lucy heartfilia"

"I love you natsu dragneel''

It's school and ever since we confessed to each other it… well it gets awkward. We can't be in a room alone together without my heart beating in and out of my chest. I can't help but sigh while sitting in class thinking about it…

FLASHBACK

"I-i love you lucy heartfilia" natsu says as I say in reply "I love you natsu dragneel". The two of us staring deeply into each others eyes. Finally natsu the first one to look away looks down and says "I'm sorry" softly enough for me to hear. I stare at him waiting for him to say something. "I-I shouldn't of said that… can w-we… can we please forget about that?" natsu asks me. I feel embarrassed!I look down at the ground. "y-yeah me too It was by accident" I say as a blush goes on my face. An awkward silence fills the air. I stand up and say "good night" and start running inside. Natsu looking confused as I continue to run. I can't help but cry into my pillow when I reach my room.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and hug the pillow tightly. "I shouldn't have confessed so I wouldn't have to feel like this" I say to myself as I continue to cry into my pillow. I feel like shit really, just over a little mistake like a confession. I wipe my face again and put down my pillow. "I shouldn't have to feel like this" I say to myself and open my door. I walk down the long hallway and turn to the bathroom. I turn on the taps for water and splash it on my face. I grab a towel and wipe my face. I stand over the sink and look up at the mirror. I look into my reflection in the mirror. I sigh and look down. Why does he even like me in the first place? I walk out of the bathroom, bumping into someone in the process. I look up and it's igneel. In his pajamas, hair all messy. I never seen him look like this before without his hair all done up and dressed in a expensive suit.

"lucy? what are you doing up?"

FLASHBACK END

'DING-DONG' the bell goes as class ends. I walk out of the class room. I walk down the hall way as students flood out from the classrooms. I walk towards my locker and of course right on time. Natsu walks by with his group of jocks. We make eye contact and I look away to the side. Him still looking at me as he walks by. "tch" is all I hear from his mouth. I sigh and stop at my locker. I open it and levy comes rushing to my side, gajeel standing by her side also. "what'cha doing lu-chan?" levy asks me. I smile and look at her "nothing much you?"

Sting didn't come today since he's sick so I guess i'm walking home alone today. I push the doors open and start walking towards the street side.

As I walk someone runs past me fast and I get startled. I look and it's lissana running towards natsu. I stare as she runs and leaps on to natsu. I look away and decide to take a short cut. I turn left as the two disappear from my sight.

I walk in silence looking at all the stores. I pass by a music store and stop immediately. I look in to see if it's open. I walk in and take a look around. It smells of old paper and wood, everywhere is filled with music posters and local band performance posters, some famous ones also on the walls. "may I help you?" says a guy with yellow spiked styled hair and headphones on his head. A big jacket on his back held by his shoulders. He also has a huge chest and muscles."um no i'm just looking around" I say. I recognize who he is. "aren't you laxus dreyar from fairy tail academy?" I say as I look around once more. "yeah my dad owns the shop, it's my shift right now" He says with a husky voice. I continue to walk. I look towards the back of the store and see cello's and violin's aligned. I stare in amazement as I see different colors of cello's. One catches my eye, a baby blue cello sitting there with copper strings. I decide to look away since I'll be tempted to buy it.

I walk towards the further back and I look and find old music records. Mostly classical and Bach. I look at the price and they're only fifteen cents each. I grab my wallet and I count my money. I have about twenty in my wallet. I search the records. I got so many records from Mozart to bon jovi. I got some for my mom since she loves rock. I have about twenty five in my hands and walk to the checkout. Laxus sits on the chair calmly before I slam all of them on the counter, startling him in the process. "holy shit blondie, You into old music?" laxus asks me as he looks at all the records. "Uh yeah I guess so, I love classical music. The rock ones are for my mom" I say embarrassed. He laughs as he counts out how many there are.

As I walk home with the records in the bag, I can't help but feel happy and excited. I can't wait to listen to them all. I run my fastest towards home. By the time I reach the house I'm sweating so much and out of breath. "lucy is that you?" my mother calls me. "coming !" I shout as I walk up the stairs tired from the running. "lucy I got great news the-" my mom tries to say as I cut her off. "mom I found this music store and I bought a bunch of old records for us" I shout excited and shove the bag at her. She looks in and gasps. She lifts out a record and says "you got me guns n' roses?!" she hugs me and grabs all her records and walks away fast."wait mom! you were going to say something?" I ask before she runs to play them all. "oh yes! the people from the auditorium says the got enough musicians and you still got that part in the musical!" she screams at me. Frozen I can't help but scream and hug her. "whats going on here?" igneel says. We tell him about my part in the musical.

Finally some good news. I grab my cello and records and head towards the study. They have a record player in there I think. I clutch my cello, I haven't played it in awhile I think to myself. Ever since that moment in the garden I think, even before that.

Finally I reach the study. I put my cello down on the desk and look for the record player. I look and see a white record player sitting on a table. I walk towards it and put a record in it. Music floods the room and I sit down and close my eyes. Imagining a musician playing the notes. I can't help but think about the musical I'll be playing in. As the song ends I grab my cello and start practicing once again…

It feels nice to play the cello, It's calming to me. It's like the notes take away all the stress until the song is over. I finish my solo and I breath in slowly. Droplets of sweat go down my forehead and face. I put down my cello and my 'magic wand'. I like to call it that since it's better than calling it a bow. I sigh and look out the window behind the study desk. It's dark out, I check the time. 6:04 shows on the screen of my phone. I stretch my arms out and put my head back. I guess another record wouldn't hurt. I grab the records and search for one to listen to. "String Quartet No.1 in D major, OP 11" title shows on a record. Only one song is on it called Andante Cantabile by Alexander Kniazev. I walk towards the record player and insert it. The song comes on, It sounds calm and soothing. The song goes slow. I close my eyes and put my head back and continue to listen to the song.

The song gets interrupted by a knock on the door. I say "come in" before the person walks in. "So this is where you were hiding all this time." grandine says as she walks towards the record player. I stifle a laugh "yeah I've been practicing for my solo" I say as grandine turns to smile at me. "I just came down to say dinner's ready" she says as she walks back to the door. "can I eat down here? I want to keep practicing" I say before she left. She nods her head as she shuts the door. I sigh in relief because truth is. I don't want to see natsu's face. It'll embarrass me and I'll feel like shit again. I walk to the recorder and shut it off. I walk to the door and head upstairs for dinner.

As I reach upstairs I see natsu walk by. He looks at me with wide eyes. "I-uh" he says before I interrupt him by walking by fast. "shut up" I say as I go by him. I hear him almost growling at me. I stop and turn to look at him. I give him a look and continue walking to the kitchen. Teaches him I think to myself as I grab a plate from the cupboards.

As I garb a bite from my plate of food I look at my music notes and study them. I brought them when I was heading down here. I chew my food and swallow. I wipe my hands and get up from the chair. I walk towards the huge window behind me. I look outside, the view is amazing. I look around and everywhere is filled with city lights, buildings, and suburban houses. This is the best house yet. nice views and is amazingly huge. I gasp as I look down towards the door. I see natsu walking out with a red hoodie and gray sweatpants. He kicks the grass and shouts loud enough for me to hear. He looks up and goes inside again. I turn my back on the window. I clench my fist and bring it to my chest. My heart thumping loudly. Stupid emotions… Why do we even have them? Every one is heartless anyways. I sigh and grab my cello and start to play again.

I yawn tiredly. I've been down here almost half the day. I haven't even checked my phone either. I unlock my phone, two new messages from sting and levy.

"Did I miss anything today?

- sting. E"

Guess what lu-chan! Gajeel invited me to his practice! txt me later to see how it goes!

- bookworm levy"

I laugh at levy's message. Everyone knows they like each other, I guess now they're finally now starting. I message her back.

"how did it go?

-lucy heart"

"good, gajeel was so tired after it so we didn't get to do anything after

-bookworm levy"

"so it was a date?

-lucy heart"

She didn't text me back yet. probably mad or something. I yawn again and put my cello back in it's case. I set it down by the desk and I set the song over again on the recorder. Once more shouldn't hurt. I sit down again and look out the window. I gaze out and close my eyes. I imagine this time I'm playing the notes fast and then slowly. Touching the strings and playing the song. The song comes to an end. I flutter my eyes open. I stretch my arms. I hear the door open. I notice who it is.

"natsu"

I wrote this chapter twice since I couldn't choose an ending. This came in late, soorryy!

Please enjoy and review!


	10. Warmth

"Natsu"

…

"what are you doing here?" I ask as I turn to look at him. I turn and see him looking down to face. "I heard you playing…" He says as he shuffles his feet. I frown and walk to the record player. I grab the record and place it in it's case. "I was playing in here all evening" I say as I clutch the record nervously.

I feel his eyes on me…

"I heard"

I sigh deeply and grab my cello case and head towards the door. As I reach the door and try to head to my room, someone stops me. I feel a hand grasp my arm, It's warm I think. "wait lucy, I've been meaning to say something" natsu says grabbing my arm desperately. "You said everything that night" I say softly. His grip loosens and I move my arm down. "I-I forgot to say something else..'' He says. "Then say it" I say and turn fast to look at him, he has a almost shocked look. He frowns and turns his head. "never mind" he says and runs past me.

"Just say it"

I yell making him stop.

I wait in silence for him to answer. A tension lingers in the air. Natsu still standing there quietly. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I lose patience, I huff angrily and storm past him and head up stairs, I reach my room and slam the door loudly. I put my cello away and jump on my bed. I stare at the ceiling thinking.

Why am I so… Frustrated?

I groan and cover my eyes, what the hell is happening to me? Usually I can control my emotions but now, I can't ever since I met him. I get up quickly and run towards the washroom. I check to see if i'm on my period.

Nope.

I sigh deeply and head back to my room. I sit at my desk bored. I bring out the story i'm writing as I think what else to add to the story. I finally get an idea and start writing. I finish quickly and look out my window gazing at the moon, it's in a crescent tonight. I yawn tiredly and stretch my arms in the air. It's been a long day. I get up and change out of my clothes and look in the drawer for pajamas. I grab a pair and start to get dressed once again. I put on a concert shirt and a pair of blue shorts. I walk to my bed side and crawl under the covers.

Darkness is the last thing I see.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Is what I hear as I wake up. I make a sound almost like a growl. I get up and grit my teeth. I look for my phone, I look everywhere and it's gone. I go into a panic and search my bedding. I lift my comforter in the air. I look under and it's not there either. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' I hear faintly, almost muffled. I hear a thud when I lift the comforter again. I look and see it on the ground.

I dive to grab my phone. "no no no no!" I say as I hold it and look for any cracks or scratches. None in sight I sigh in relief. I look at the time and start to rush to take a shower.

As I run into my room and quickly brush my hair and put in a side pony tail with a scrunchy. I put on my skirt and blazer, with my knee high socks. I take one more look in the mirror and rush out of my room. I go and make a toast quickly with jam. Anime style I run down stairs and put my shoes on.

"Luigi! wait up!" I hear natsu say before I rush out the door. I decide to run for it and I head down the side walk with the toast in my mouth.

"huff huff" out of breath I reach my locker and quickly grab my school stuff and run down the hallway."nooooo!" I say and stop abruptly.

"lucy heartfilia, explain why you are five minutes late?" my teacher says, coffee around his mustache. "I-I woke up late and I-" "That's no excuse, but I'll let you off just this once. Take your seat"

I'm super lucky, Macao didn't give me shit for being late. Old grouch. I take my seat and sit down. I hear the door slide open. Natsu comes in, sweat beading his forehead, Panting and breathing heavily. "Natsu Dragneel, I would love to hear your excuse but no. Detention after class" Macao says with annoyance. I can't help but laugh as natsu gives me a look. I try not to laugh as he shoots me glares. I hear him mumbling under his breath.

As I leave class I see natsu walking down the hallway. I smirk slyly.

"tch" Natsu says and continues walking down the hallway.

"Lu-chan play for us today!" I hear levy as she begs me at the lunch table. "I-I don't know" I say and turn my head. "please?" she begs again. I give in "fine" They all cheer and get hyped up. I eat the last bite of my sandwich and head towards the music room.

As we enter the room I take a look around again, It always takes my breath away. I breath I smell old paper, dust, and wood. I love the smell of wood It reminds me of my child hood. I look around the instruments and look for the cellos and violins. I look and grab a cello and sit down on a chair.

I see the girls shuffle around and try to find a chair. I hear lissana talking quietly in the back, "shh!" I hear levy say as lissana scurries in her seat.

I take a deep breath, I move my fingers on the strings and grab my 'magic wand'. I decide to play my Beethoven's cello sonata no.3. I close my eyes and start to play. I move my fingers to the song on the notes and strum the bow over the strings. I'm the centre of attention I think and get nervous. I feel all eyes on the room on me while I play.

I hear the door slide open, I feel even more eyes. I hear all of them amazed and watching me as I play. I hear someone get up from their chair, I open one eye to peek.

I see erza get up and shush them out the door as they run scared of her. I smile softly and continue to play as she goes to her seat once again.

I take slow breaths as I play, I try to focus and concentrate on the song as I play. I feel sweat on my forehead, my forehead scrunched from concentration.

I finish the song and I open my eyes. All the girls sitting in front of me, Just the all of us in the room. No one else. I see their faces in awe. I stand up and bow my head. I hear them cheer and excite. I smile as i put my cello away.

I feel some one hug me from behind. I hug their arms and turn and look at mirajane. I smile again "I-It wasn't that good guys" I say as they turn and look at me. All with the same expressions.

"What?!"

"You were amazing!"

"Don't say that!"

I look at them nervously, as they continue to argue. I slowly walk away and head to the door as the bell goes for fourth period.

"-sigh-" I guess i have to walk home by myself again. Sting's out with is girlfriend yukino. I grab the stuff from my locker and start walking towards the door. I guess It wouldn't hurt to go to that music store. I start walking and turn towards the store.

As I walk I look around and see a bookstore, anime store, small cafe's, and a couple of other stores. I turn and look for the music store, "electric notes" I believe it was called. i look and see it on the side. I smile and head towards the small music shop.

I enter and see laxus again, I wave as he smiles. He takes his headphones off, rock music blaring. "back again Blondie?" he says.

"yup"

I continue walking and look for the records. I turn and see natsu standing by the CD's with headphones on. I stand still and freeze. What is he doing here?!

I shake my head and ignore him and continue going to the records. I try to act calm as natsu walks toward the check out. I sigh in relief and start to look through the records once again…

I walk up to the check out once again with a hand full of records. I see laxus smile and look at the records. I set them down and he starts to count how much there is.

"thanks again!" I say to laxus and wave goodbye. I walk onto the street as the wind blows. it's getting more cold…

"Hey"

I hear and jump scared "kya!". I turn and see natsu with his headphones off and a bag of CD's. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"buying CD's, I seen you and I've been waiting since" he says and continues to look at me. I shake my head as we just stand there. "L-let me walk you home" he says and puts his arm around me and starts walking.

"w-woah" I say and try to get out of his reach. I feel a blush on my face. I see his too go red from embarrassment. "s-sorry" I hear him say and scratch his head.

"natsu…" I say.

"what?"

"c-can I ask you something?" I say and look up at him.

"uh y-yeah"

"Why did you confess to me?"

I see his eyes widen and freeze up. Silence is the only thing right now. I wait in patience for an answer.

"I don't know, all that I know was I didn't mean it"

I feel a sharp pain in my chest as he says that. I clutch my chest and look down.

"I'm going home" I say and start walking. He starts to tag along, I look at him and stop. He stops just before bumping in to me. "what?" he says. I feel tears on the verge on my eyes. I wipe my nose and look at him.

"Oh shit are you crying?!" I hear natsu panic looking at me. I push him away and walk back. "Was it because of what I said?" he asks me still panicked.

"You're not supposed to say that to a girl, or kiss her!" I shout at him and start to cry. I feel tears flowing down. "why? why is it always you?!" I shout again, good thing no ones around. I wipe my eyes and look at him, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Y-you stole my first kiss, and your also the first one who confessed to me. And it didn't even matter!" I shout and cry even harder. "It may not matter to you, but it matters to me. My emotions have been crazy ever since I met you!" I look at him again, guilt shows in his eyes.

I start to cry and I feel his arms wrap around me. I let him as he tries to console me. I wipe my eyes and bury my face in his chest. The smell of expensive cologne and… Smoke fills my nose. I stop crying and he lets go. I look up at him and we stare into each others eyes.

I close my eyes and feel his face close. I feel his lips and we start to kiss. We part lips and look at each other. I walk backwards again.

"stop…this is what I meant" I say and look at him and clutch the plastic bag containing my records. "fuck it" is all I hear before he catches my lips. I feel him kissing me, my eyes still open. I close them and time goes slow, ever slow.

I start to kiss him back, and standing there was like an eternity. Out of breath we both break apart. I stare at him looking for an answer. "look i'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you… But all I ever wanted was you"

I stare at him with wide eyes. "I-I what?" I say confused. "I do lucy, I've loved you since I met you. How you care for everyone, and your passion for music. I meant it when I said it in the garden. I just didn't want to get rejected".

I smile and start crying again. He walks towards me and wipes my eyes "stop crying or you'll wreck your beautiful face" He says and looks at me again.

On the way home it was calm, no mire hatred, no more confusion or hurt. We walk side by side "don't you think we're taking this fast?" I ask natsu. "a little but who cares?". I smile again and continue walking.

I feel his hand wrap around mine. I feel the warmth of his hand around mine...

finally! I'm sorry for the excuse but i'm so busy. And time flew by fast for me. I thought two days ago I just updated this. Ooh! and also I updated the first chapter, I didn't like it since it seemed crappy. I might not update for awhile since I have to go to my brothers memorial on Saturday, leaving on Wednesday.

enjoy! please review


End file.
